1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory apparatus and a voltage generating circuit therefor.
2. Related Art
Resistive memory apparatuses have attracted attention next-generation memory apparatuses in which advantages of memory apparatuses such as low cost, random access, high-speed operation, low power consumption, a nonvolatile characteristic, and the like are merged.
The resistive memory apparatuses may be memory apparatuses in which a data storage material layer is arranged between a pair of electrodes. Data is stored within in the resistive memory apparatus through change in a resistance state of the data storage material layer according to an applied current or voltage.
Phase-change random access memory (PRAMs) as one of the resistive memory apparatuses may include an access element and a data storage material layer configured of a phase-change material as a basic configuration. When a preset voltage is applied between a word line and a bit line to write (program) data in the PRAM, a write current may be applied to the data storage material layer and the resistance state of the data storage material layer may be changed to a crystalline state (low resistance state) or an amorphous state (high resistance state).
In the data storage material constituting the resistive memory apparatus, the disturbance that the resistance state of the data storage material is changed according to neighboring environments such as temperature, heat generated in a write operation, and an elapsed time after the write may be expressed.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for accurately reading data stored in the resistive memory apparatus.